Naruto Namikaze
by Banished Uzumaki
Summary: Summery: What if Naruto found out about his parents before joining team seven what if Naruto wasn’t an idiot. And Sarutobi does not favor Naruto. Parings: Naruto x Ino
1. Chapter 1

_Summery: What if Naruto found out about his parents before joining team seven what if Naruto wasn't an idiot. And Sarutobi does not favor Naruto._

_Parings: Naruto x Ino _

_**AN: for the sake of my story the Mizuki / Forbidden scroll incident was October 9 and the team selection was October 10.**_

**-October 9 Konoha ninja academy-**

"Ok class I will call you into the next room one at a time and you will be tested on the **Henge , Replacment , and Bunshin no jutsus" **said Iruka Before calling them in one at a time most came back with there headbands on proudly while others came back sulking after failing there test.

Naruto sat in the back of the class room watching his classmates _"I have to pass this year I would have passed the first year if the teachers had tried to help me instead of laughing at me" _he thought as Iruka came out and looked at his clipboard "Naruto Uzumaki your next"

As Naruto walked into the room he saw his other sensei Mizuki wave at him, Naruto had always liked Mizuki, he was a new teacher at the academy and he always went out of his way to help him.

"Ok Naruto first up is **Henge no jutsu**" said Iruka regaining Naruto's attention.

Naruto concentrated a moment before being covered in a puff of smoke that cleared to revel a perfect Henge of Iruka.

"well done Naruto next is the **Replacment no jutsu**" said Mizuki as he took out a wooden practice kunai and tossing it at Naruto as it hit him he went up in another puff of smoke that cleared to show the kunai stuck in a log, Mizuki and Iruka looked around and saw Naruto on the far side of the room waving.

"Very impressive Naruto not many of your classmates could do the Henge and Replacment without hand signs, now do the **Bunshin no jutsu **and make at least 3 bunshins" said Iruka

Naruto was now worried Bunshin was his worst jutsu because of the large amount of chakra he possessed and the little control he had_ "If only the teachers would help me with chakra control I could do this easy, any ways here it goes"_ with that he formed the hand sign and said **Bunshin no jutsu **when the smoke cleared Iruka and Mizuki sweat dropped beside Naruto were 3 dead looking clones.

"Sorry Naruto you fail" Iruka said but as Naruto started to walk out of the room Mizuki spoke up "come on Iruka he did make 3 clones lets just pass him he did the other jutsus perfectly"

"No Mizuki the rules are very clear every student must perform those 3 academy jutsus at a decent level" replied Iruka

Mizuki sighed and turned to Naruto "sorry kid maybe next time"

Naruto smiled and said "thanks sensei ill do better next time" then walked out.

After class all of the students were out side the academy where there parents praised them for passing and becoming genin no one even noticed Naruto sitting on the swing crying, no one but Mizuki that is.

"Hey Naruto you know there is another test you can take" said Mizuki.

"But Iruka-sensei said that you can only take the genin exam once a year" said a confused Naruto.

"well most the time that's true but this is a special test" Mizuki smirked and continued "there is a scroll in the Hokages office if you can get it and learn 1 jutsu off of it you can pass right away" he said trying not to laugh at what he was telling Naruto.

Naruto nodded eagerly and said "ok Mizuki-sensei can I do it?"

Mizuki grinned and told Naruto to go late that night and gave him a map to a hut that was a few miles from the village where he could practice.

After talking a few minuets longer they both left.

**-Later that night-**

Naruto was running through the woods with a large scroll on his back _"good I see the hut Mizuki-sensei told me about … it was a lot farther out than he said though" _he thought as he sat down with the scroll and opened it looking at the list of jutsus _"what the hell did I get the wrong scroll these are all S and A rank jutsu … there's a b rank __**Kage bunshin no Jutsu **__… my problem with __**bunshin no jutsu **__is my chakra control is terrible so I use too much chakra making the clones look like crap so I should be able to do this because it takes much more chakra"_ he continued reading the about **Kage bunshin **for about 20 minuets before closing the scroll and getting up.

"Here it goes" he said forming a single hand seal and calling out **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu"** a puff of smoke appeared but when it blew away there was nothing there, Naruto sweat dropped "this is going to take awhile" he thought before trying again.

**-2 hours later-**

"_Ya I finally got it" _thought a panting Naruto.

He then heard a yell that made him flinch "Naruto! What the hell are you thinking stealing the forbidden scroll" screamed Iruka

But Naruto ignored his question "Hey you found me Iruka-sensei! So can I pass now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka clearly confused by his student's question.

"Mizuki-sensei said if I got the scroll and learned one jutsu from it I would pass and become a genin!" Naruto explained confused that his sensei didn't know about the test.

"Mizuki told you that?" asked Iruka

"Yes I did now give me the scroll Naruto" said a voice in the trees startling Naruto and Iruka

"Mizuki" Iruka growled "what's the meaning of this tricking Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll for you?" he yelled

"Ha-ha stop pretending to care for that demon Iruka we both know it killed your parents. Now hand over the scroll demon" Mizuki yelled

"No Naruto take the scroll and run." Iruka yelled

But Naruto didn't move _"he calls me demon too … he said I killed Iruka's parents … what does that mean" _he thought over and over before Mizuki's yells snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Do you know why every one hates you, It's because the fourth Hokage didn't kill the kyuubi he sealed it into a chilled …you Naruto you are the kyuubi now DIE" Mizuki screamed then threw a fuma shuriken at him , Naruto busy thinking over what he just said _"so I'm the kyuubi …now it makes sense all the beating and every one calling me demon" _he thought before realizing the fuma shuriken was heading for him and he didn't have time to dodge so he closed his eyes waiting for the coming pain. After a few seconds Naruto felt nothing so he opened his eyes and cried at what he saw, Iruka had taken the fuma shuriken in his back to save him "Iruka-sensei …why I thought you hated me? I'm a demon" he cried

Iruka gave a sad smile then said "no Naruto the demon is sealed inside you that does not make you the demon it self … you are the prison and it is the prisoner"

"I didn't want to do this Iruka but now I'm going to have to kill you both!" said Mizuki with a crazy look in his eyes.

"You hurt Iruka-sensei … I'll kill you." Naruto growled as he formed a hand sign and yelled **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu"** suddenly the forest was filled with smoke and is it cleared Iruka and Mizuki's eyes went wide seeing the forest filled with over 1000 **Kage bunshins **all grinning and cracking there knuckles "here we come Mizuki" they spoke in unison as they dashed forward and overwhelmed Mizuki beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Naruto come here" Iruka said getting up trying to ignore the pain in his back.

"Yes Iruka-sensei, are you ok?" said Naruto worried about his teacher that he saw as an older brother.

"Naruto close your eyes I have something for you." coughed Iruka.

Doing as he was told Naruto felt his goggles get taken from his head and replaced with some cloth.

"Open your eyes Naruto, congratulation you are now a genin" said Iruka looking very proud.

Naruto just reached up to touch his forehead and realized what Iruka had put on his head it was a Konoha headband, more specifically Iruka's headband.

With tears in his eyes Naruto tackled his teacher in a hug.

"Ouch Naruto I'm hurt" Iruka yelped making Naruto jump off.

"Sorry sensei" he apologized.

"no problem, lets get back to the village now and ill treat you to ramen" Iruka said with a chuckle as Naruto started jumping around talking about ramen causing Iruka to sweat drop _"he likes ramen way to much" _he thought as they started walking back to the village.

**-Later that night Naruto's apartment-**

"_man I'm tired I think ill take a shower and go to bed" _he thought as he placed his dirty clothes on the floor then paused to look at them _"I hate orange maybe tomorrow before the team selections I use the __**Henge no jutsu **__to buy some new clothes" _he thought bitterly remember how a store owner told him he could only buy orange clothes so people could "find the demon easily" Naruto growled remembering this.

"What ever thinking about it won't change anything" he thought aloud before going to take his show and go to bed.

**-Next morning October 10-**

"ow ow ow" Naruto yelled rolling out of bed holding his left shoulder the as quick as the pain came it left _"that's one shity way to wake up"_ he grumbled as he pulled of his shirt and looked at his shoulder "what the hell is this!" he yelled as he examined a strange steal that had appeared on his shoulder _"hmm looks like one of those storage seals they taught us about in class …but this ones different" _he thought for a second before running to his book shelf and picking a book and flipping it open to the storage seals section .

"_Ok here it is …blood seals can only be opened by the user or a close relative of the user applying a small amount of blood to the seal"_

"so that means this seal was made by my family?" asked Naruto aloud before biting his thumb and wiping blood across the seal , with a poof a small scroll appeared in his hand .

With eyes wide he read the title on the scroll "Happy birthday son"

_**AN: hahaha cliff hanger well tell me how yall like it.**_


	2. the seal and team 7

_**AN: sorry for the lack of updates I have been busy attempting to program my own Naruto style video game. (That shit is hard) **_

…_blood seals can only be opened by the user or a close relative of the user applying a small amount of blood to the seal"_

"so that means this seal was made by my family?" asked Naruto aloud before biting his thumb and wiping blood across the seal , with a poof a small scroll appeared in his hand .

With eyes wide he read the title on the scroll "Happy birthday son"

_**Chapter 2: Origins **_

Naruto stared dumbly at the scroll for a few of the longest minuets of his life he un-rolled the scroll and began reading.

_Dear Naruto_

_My name is Minato Namikaze you have probably heard of me as the Fourth Hokage but more importantly I am your father. I am shure old man Sarutobi will try to hide your heritage from your self and the rest of the village simple because he is still angry I was chosen over his student Orichimaru to be the Fourth Hokage._

_So with that in mind I made this the seal on your shoulder to become visible on your 12__th__ birthday because I feel you should be old enough to know the truth about your heritage and the kyuubi._

_I will start with your heritage, your name is Naruto Namikaze and as I said before you are my son, your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool country… she loved you very much but she died only an hour after your birth due to complication._

_Now about Kyuubi… I do not know why but he is attacking the Konoha as I write this and I have no choice but to seal him into you Naruto I am sorry._

_Inside this scroll I have also sealed the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan scrolls along with the Kitsune summoning contract._

_Also you should probably keep going by whatever last name Sarutobi gave you until you are at least chunin and have mastered my __**hiraishin jutsu **__because I have made many enemies that if they knew you are my son will not hesitate to kill you. Remember your mother and I will always be proud of you!_

_Your father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_Ps: you should also move into the clan house its in the forest on the outskirts of Konoha, If you have any problems finding it ask my friend Inoichi Yamanaka about it you can find him or his wife at there flower shop._

"Father" was the only thing Naruto could say between tears, but sadness turned to anger

"_He said the old man new who my parents where… that bastard lied to me he said I was just a random orphan the fourth picked to seal the kyuubi into" _he thought bitterly then turned and looked at the clock "shit I need to get to the academy fast!" as he sealed the scroll back into his arm then pulled on his jumpsuit and dashed out the door.

Jumping across the roof tops towards the academy he thought _"dad said I should talk to Inoichi Yamanaka about the house … I wonder if he is related to Ino. Maybe I should try to talk to her after class" _then jumped down from a roof landing in front of the academy he walked towards his class.

When he got to class he noticed several of his classmates giving him strange looks.

"Yo Naruto today is only for the people that graduated…" drawled Shikamaru.

"I thought you were a genius? Look at the headband" said Naruto pointing his thumb towards his forehead before continuing "I passed!"

"Troublesome blond" muttered Shikamaru laying his head down on his desk to take a nap as Naruto walked away to find a seat near the back of the classroom.

"Hey bastard." Naruto said.

"hn" grunted Sasuke.

"Stuck up ass can you say anything besides hn?" yelled Naruto.

"hn" Sasuke grunted again.

"Fuck! I can't wait to be put on a team so I can get away from you!" yelled Naruto

Suddenly every one in the room heard a crash as Sakura and Ino charged into the room.

"I won Ino pig Sasuke-kun is mine" yelled Sakura.

"In your dreams forehead girl!" Ino yelled back as they ran towards Sasuke.

After a few minuets of Sakura and Ino's obsessive fan girl talk about the last Uchiha driving the rest of the class crazy Iruka walked into the room with a clipboard and cleared his throat

"Hello class today I will be assigning you into 3 person genin teams with a jonin sensei"

Imminently the classroom broke out in exited chatter and requests to be on teams with certain people until Iruka cleared his throat and continued.

"before I assign you to your teams I would like to remind you that as shinobi…." as he continued on with his lecture Naruto tuned him out with his own thoughts _"after I meet my team I need to find Inoichi so he can show me where dads house then get some new clothes. Maybe I can look at the scrolls he said are sealed in the letter too…"_ he was snapped back to reality as Iruka started to name the teams "Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke…" he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"One moment class." he said as he opened the door to revile a tall pink haired woman he instantly recognized as Mrs. Haruno of the village council.

"My I have a word with you Iruka-san" she said more as an order than a question.

"Of course" Iruka said politely while stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him.

"I would like to know who you will be placing on my daughter's team." Mrs. Haruno said.

"I was going to place her on team 7 with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said nervously knowing that she was one of the many people in the village that saw Naruto as the kyuubi.

"No… place her on a different team! I will not have my daughter on the same team as that demon" she trying not to yell.

"Naruto is not a demon!" growled Iruka before saying "nerveless I will change the teams… good day Haruno-san" then turned and walked back into the classroom.

"Sorry class there has been a change in the teams. Team 7 will now be Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino, while Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Haruno Sakura."

"Ya! Take that forehead I'm on Sasuke-kuns team." bragged Ino.

"No Iruka-sensei why am I on a team with the fat ass and the lazy bastard!" screeched Sakura.

"_Hn, they better not hold me back. I must kill Itachi." _Thought Sasuke.

"Ok class listen up your jonin senseis will be here soon, when they come in and call your team name following them." Iruka said before walking out of the room.

_**- 1 hour latter -**_

"Where is he it's been over an hour!" growled Naruto.

"_What kind of jonin is an hour late to pick up his team?" _thought Sasuke.

"Where the hell is our sensei?" screamed Ino.

In a book store on the other side of Konoha some one sneezed three times _"I wonder who is talking about me?" _they thought before going back to reading their copy of Come Come Paradise with the occasional perverted giggle.

_**- Another hour latter -**_

"Naruto what are you doing?" Ino asked while watching Naruto drags a chair to the door.

"I'm setting up a prank for our sensei." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, while he jammed a blackboard eraser between the door and doorframe.

"It won't work dope, he is a jonin and no jonin would fall for one of your dumb pranks." said Sasuke.

Naruto just ignored Sasuke and stood close to the door listening for their sensei.

Finally after about 10 minuets he heard foot steps and ran back to his seat.

Naruto sat down just as the door opened and a silver haired man poked his head through the door letting the chalkboard eraser fall right on the silver haired Cyclopes head covering him in chalk dust.

"My first impression of you is … I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minuets." The Cyclops deadpanned then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_**- Academy roof five minuets later -**_

As Kakashi saw Naruto, Ino and Sasuke walk up he snapped his book shut and put it in his kunai pouch and pointed to the step motioning for them to sit down.

"Now tell me a little bit about yourselves." he said


End file.
